Film a Tender Moment, and you get Tickled
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Sequel to A Rare Bonding Moment. When Spike films a ticklish moment between Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, he finds himself in a ticklish situation. Tickles all around. Pure Fluff. Rated K Plus for safety. Cover art by BBPRIMEFAN101.


**(Hello. After hearing a lot of great comments on my story, A Rare Bonding Moment, and getting a new cover for it by BBPRIMEFAN101, I have decided to write-up a sequel for you all to love. This is dedicated to BBPRIMEFAN101, who made that adorable cover art for me, and for Bumblebee101 who requested another tickle story between Optimus and Bumblebee. Disclaimer- Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Spike Witwicky belong to Hasbro. All credit goes to Hasbro. The plot belongs to me. Major tickles are the only warnings here.)**

* * *

**Film A Tender Moment, And You Get Tickled**

* * *

Spike Witwicky, the human companion of the Autobots, was walking down one of the hallways of the Autobot base, looking over his new camera he had gotten for a birthday present last week.

"This is neat. Dad sure knows how to get a good camera." Spike grinned, looking over the camera's design and detail. It was a hand-held camera that was ale to film in high definition and was also able to upload videos on to the internet.

"Now, what should I record first?" Spike asked himself. There wasn't that much activity in the base, so there wasn't anything worthy of being recorded.

Just then, a grunt and loud thud was heard in the next room. Spike rushed over to see what was going on. He went into the training facility where he noises were coming from, and saw none other than his best friend Bumblebee in the middle of a fighting session with Optimus Prime.

"You need to pick up the pace, when you're around stronger opponents, Bumblebee. And I am no exception." Optimus chuckled warmly, but being serious at the same time. Since Ironhide was out on patrol that morning, he had volunteered to help Bumblebee with his combat skills.

"Oh, I can be quick." Bumblebee joked as he rushed over to his leader, but Prime moved over to the side and grabbed on of Bumblebee's arms and held it behind the scout, bringing him down on one knee. "Hey, let go." Bumblebee struggled.

"You can't rush in like that either. You have to focus on one particular area of your opponent, as well as his behavior. That's what I did with you." Optimus pointed out, as he released Bumblebee. "Now, focus." He reminded the scout as he punched out, but Bumblebee ducked down just in time, and jabbed his fist into the Primes chest plate.

"Oof, Ha-ha. Good, that was perfect. You caught me while I was focused on your face..." Prime commented but then caught Bumblebee in a head lock. "...But you should never let your guard down."

"Hey, you cheated!" Bumblebee grunted playfully as he freed himself. While the two were busy with their practice, Spike saw this as a perfect opportunity to get out his camera and film the action. "This is so cool." Spike whispered, since he did not want his presence to be known. After seeing a series of punches, kicks, tackles, heat butts, and other moves, Optimus Prime had Bumblebee on his stomach, while he held onto his stabilizing servo high over the scouts back, making Bumblebee groan ans well as reach over to make Optimus let him go. "Okay, okay! You win. Let me go!"

"Very well." Optimus smiled behind his face mask as he released Bumblebee and the scout was left to stretch his leg. "You have done well. Let's take a break, and you look like you may need it."

But Bumblebee had some other plans, he was not going down that easily. As his leader started to walk to the exit, Bumblebee got up and ran up to Prime, tackling him from behind, and the two fell to the floor. Optimus tried to get up, but he was in a head lock and Bumblebee was grinning at him.

"Bumblebee, I said we could take a break."

"You should never let your guard down. Now who does _that_ sound like?" Bumblebee joked but then Optimus Prime twisted himself around and Bumblebee lost his grip and fell on to his back plate. Taking advantage of the situation, Optimus trapped Bumblebee's elbows under his knee joints, and Bumblebee could not move away. He was trapped.

As Spike continued filming he could never picture what would happen next. Optimus Prime chuckled evilly as he looked down and stared into Bumblebee's optics, the Prime's optics glowing with playfulness. "Using my own words against me, are you? Well, let's see how you deal with...THIS!"

Soon Bumblebee burst with the loudest, highest, and happiest laughter Spike had ever heard. Spike was even more surprised to see what Optimus Prime was doing to Bumblebee. The heroic Autobot leader was tickling Bumblebee at what appeared to be his armpits, and the tiny yellow Autobot was screaming with happy laughter.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Bumblebee laughed as Optimus's digits tickled him harder.

"Think you can deal with that? Hmmm? No, I guess you can't. Cootchie cootchie coo! Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! I'm going to tickle you until you explode, little one." Optimus teased playfully, his hands moving to Bumblebee's stomach and tickled him there.

Bumblebee could not do a thing to save himself. He was left completely at his leaders mercy, and it seemed like Optimus was not going to give him any mercy. Spike's eyes almost doubled in size over what was happening. It seemed to be very strange for Optimus Prime to tickle Bumblebee, but it was somehow very cute at the same time. He had almost always seen Optimus and Bumblebee as a father and son, even though the were not related. Prime seemed to have a soft spot for the yellow mini-bot, and Bumblebee always loved being around him. And to top it off, Optimus gave Bumblebee a big hug once.

As he watched the tickle torture, Spike couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. That giggle made Optimus stop his ticklish torture and turned his head to the sound.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Bumblebee gasped, wishing Prime didn't stop but then looked to what Prime was looking at. "Oh, Spike! Uhh, what are you doing here?" He asked sheepishly.

"I was just walking around when I heard you guys and went to check on you." Spike exclaimed, while hiding the camera behind his back. "For a moment I thought there was trouble."

Optimus Prime helped Bumblebee to his feet and chuckled. "Well, there was no trouble, Spike. I was in the middle of a training session with Bumblebee, since Ironhide isn't here." Optimus said, keeping a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "And, uhh. *Ahem* About what happened earlier, we were just, uhhh, oh boy." Optimus sighed, feeling lost for words.

"It's okay, Optimus. There's no need to be embarresed because you were tickling Bumblebee. I thought it was kind of cute, and you both looked like you were having fun." Spike smiled, showing his two friends that he didn't find the tickling weird.

"That's good to know, buddy. Just promise you won't tell, okay?" Bumblebee asked, smiling as well.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Spike nodded, but he used both hands to gesture what he said, and had revealed his camera without him knowing. This made Optimus and Bumblebee do a double take.

"Hey, is that a camera? Were you...filming us?" Bumblebee asked.

"What, I...Oh, Uhh well you see...I...I...Uhh" Spike sputtered, now afraid of what was going to happen, and his fears were correct when Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other and then looked back at him, devious smiles on their face plates, except for Optimus because his smile was hidden behind his face mask. "Gotta go!" He spoke quickly, before he made a mad dash to the doors but was suddenly scooped into the air and held tightly in place by Bumblebee.

"Well, what are we going to do with him, Optimus? He taped our little moment, and I have a feeling he was going to show this around the base." Bumblebee snickered. Spike soon began to cry that he wasn't and that he wouldn't break his promise.

"I know you would never break a promise, Spike. But since you have footage of our moment together, I am afraid you will have to be punished for ease dropping." Optimus shook his head, chuckling as the two cybertronians sat on the ground. Spike struggled to break loose, but was held down with his arms held above his head by Bumblebee as well as his feet.

"Come on! Please don't! Let me go! I'll delete the film!" Spike pleaded, but that gave Optimus an idea.

"Since you have film our tender moment, we shall film your tender moment with us." And with that, Prime carefully pressed the record button on the camera and set it where it would observe everything. "All right, let us begin." Optimus said in a playful tone as he used two of his fore-digits and began tickling Spike around his tummy.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Hey! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Stop it! You're tickling me!" Spike giggled as he felt the two, huge, blue digits wiggle and poke around his stomach and sides. To make things worse, Optimus lifted up Spike's shirt and his digits began tickling his sensitive skin, and Spike flipped out, screaming like hyena.

"Aww, look how ticklish he is, Bumblebee. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Opitmus teased.

"Hey, let me have a try on his feet." Bumblebee said and Prime acknowledged as he went to wrapped the boy gently in one of his hands, only his feet were in the open as the scout removed the shoes and socks he wore and started to tickle them. "Cootchie cootchie coo! Who's got ticklish piggy toes?" Bumblebee joked.

"AHHHHHH! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Not my feet! Sto-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hop!" Spike screamed as his feet suffered.

After about a few minutes of his feet being tickled, Spike was then placed back on the ground and Bumblebee took hold of his arms and held them up. "Okay, Optimus. He's all yours." Bumblebee nodded.

"Now for the last part." Opitmus laughed as his fore digits attacked Spike's exposed underarms and tickled him there, good and long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Spike screamed his head off as his armpits were tortured by the Prime's tickling digits.

"Looks like you found his ticklish spot. Just like mine." Bumblebee giggled as Optimus kept tickling his little buddy.

"Yes, it seems I have. Tickle tickle tickle." Optimus continued to tease Spike as his digits jabbed a little harder, but not to hard to harm the boy.

Finally, Spike was released and was left breathless on the floor, but was then picked up by Optimus and was placed on the leaders chest plate, feeling some digits stroking his back. "Easy, easy, Spike. You are all right now. Take your time to recover. Forgive me and Bumblebee for going a little overboard." He cooed.

"It's alright. I deserved it. That was fun, I have to admit. Maybe we should have tickle fights more often. It's probably a little better than combat training anyway." Spike smiled as he then fell asleep, mostly from the tickling. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime just chuckled sweetly and carried the boy out of the training room and into the rec room where the both of them would rest. As they walked down to the rec room even they had to admit that Spike was right, for tender moments like that were meant to be shared with everyone you loved and cared for, even if it was tickles.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here it is, my sequel to A Rare Binding Moment. I hope you all loved it as much as I did. BBPRIMEFAN101, I hope you like my thank you present to you.)**


End file.
